BixLu week 2015
by bixlu lover
Summary: Bixlu week 2015 - Day 1: Fix Day 2: Hidden Day 3: Home Day 4: Doctor Day 5: Vendetta Day 6: Fluffy Day 7: Space Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Okay So I figured I should get things set up for BixLu week since we are in the final stretch. I will be posting a series of one shots for the different prompts. This will be rated M for a reason. While most chapters will easily be T there will be times that it gets hot and heavy so you have all been warned. ^-^ Please be sure to read the Author Notes at the start of each chapter as it will give you the brief story overview for each one and help you understand whats going on in some of the less obvious stories.

 **~BixLu Week, November 2015~**

 _GemNika_ and LittlePrincessNana have officially lost their goddamn minds. So, they created BixLu Week, and decided that it should begin on _All Souls Day_. What better day to give our favorite Seith mage some lovin'? The dates are from November 1, 2015 – November 7, 2015. And here are the prompts:

 **Day 1:** Fix **  
 **Day 2:**** Hidden **  
 **Day 3:**** Home **  
 **Day 4:**** Doctor **  
 **Day 5:**** Vendetta **  
 **Day 6:**** Fluffy **  
 **Day 7:**** Space

Please let me (and them) know if you're planning on writing for this weeks, so I can make sure to check out your stories! Get those fingers to the keyboard and get to work! I know I'm extremely excited to see what you all write!


	2. Day 1 Fix

Okay so here we go. Hope you all enjoy!

 **BixLu Week Day 1 – Fix** _The day started out with Lucy agreeing to help Mira around the guild so how is it that she ended up locking lips with the resident Soul Mage? Bixlow was already head over heels for Lucy but when he darted across the guild to catch her as she fell he never expected to end up with both of them sprawled out on the floor of the guild her hands clenched into his shirt or her warm lips pressed to his._

* * *

Bixlow paused just inside the guild doors. Of all the things he could imagine that he would see today, the sight of a barefoot Lucy dragging an enormous ladder across the hall was not one of them. He found the sight of Lucy's swaying hips distracting even as she struggled with her cumbersome load. As he stood watching her hips sway Bixlow found his thoughts quickly turning toward more private thoughts.

"Starting your torture early I see, Bix." Ever snickered once before she smacked her fan against the back of his head. "Don't you get tired of staring at her like a creeper?"

Ever's taunting drew Bixlow from his less than acceptable thoughts of the young blonde. He grumbled unintelligibly under his breath, rubbing the back of his head. Willing his feet to move him forward Bixlow made his way to the bar, with the way the day was shaping up to be Bixlow knew he needed a drink, or more than likely, several.

"Oi, Mira! What's Cosplayer doing?"

'Cosplayer! Cosplayer!' his babies chanted for her as he asked Mira for a beer. Mira smiled brightly as she set his drink in front of him.

"Oh. I asked Lucy to help me clean and fix up a few things after last night's festivities."

A low hum was the only response Bixlow gave the demon as his attention was once again drawn to the sway of the spirit mages hips as she climbed the rungs of the ladder. Unbeknownst to Bixlow, Mira began grinning with a knowing look in her eyes as she watched him thinking. Although Mira could not see Bixlow's eyes she would be correct for assuming they were trained on Lucy. Bixlow missed Mira's smirking at her secret partner Freed, another smile tugging at her lips. It seemed that Free had not been kidding when he told her that Bix had secret feelings. Her gaze twinkled as Mira became determined to fix the two mages up now.

The sudden shock that ran through Bixlow's system had him hissing in mild pain as lightning bounced from muscle to muscle. The day had barely begun but Bixlow discovered he was already tired of his team teasing him over his infatuation with Lucy. Grabbing his beer and thanking Mira, Bixlow forced his eyes from Lucy and went to join the others at the Raijinshū table.

"Can honestly say I never thought I'd see the day you would be so wrapped up in a girl that she took over your thoughts. More than that, Blondie's managed to do it without even trying. God you're such a masochist when it comes to her."

Laxus started ribbing Bixlow before he even made it to the table.

"Shove it, Laxus."

Another jolt of lightning surged through Bicklow's body. Grumbling about Laxus being a sadistic jerk, Bixlow took a sip of his beer hoping for silence from the three idiots he called his friends and team. Retreating into his own thoughts, Bixlow was glad that, for the moment at least, his team was backing off.

Lucy balanced precariously on the top of a ladder in the middle of the guild hall. She was helping Mira take down the last of the decorations from the over the top party Mira had thrown the previous night. They had celebrated yet another couple getting together.

Gajeel and Levy finally made it known to the She-devil that they were in fact "dating" if you could call being mated to any Dragon Slayer dating. Mira had immediately demanded details and quickly found out that they were mates. According to Gajeel they had been mates for close to a month. The news upset the demon matchmaker who deemed it unacceptable that she had not been made aware right away. Lucy had never seen Mira pull a part together so quickly as she did last night's celebration.

Lucy still wasn't sure how she let Mira talk her into this particular situation, but she was glad to help her friend. As it was, Lucy was standing near the top of the ladder leaning out, her fingers stretching for the end of one of the remaining streamers looped over the rafters.

"Are you sure this wouldn't be easier for one of the guys, Mira?" Lucy called down to the white haired bar maid as she poured a beer for the Seith mage.

"Oh! Lucy. You're doing fine. I know you can handle it." Mira called back sweetly, eyes aglow with mischief.

Lucy shook her head and sighed. She was sure that the demon was up to something but Lucy did not have the energy to be alarmed. She tugged lightly on another streamer, smiling as it pulled loose and fell into a coil on the floor below her. Lucy took another step up the ladder. Her shins alone were pressed tightly against the top of it as she stretched her body toward yet another decoration. As Lucy's fingers curled around the last strip of crepe paper hanging in that area, the ladder rocked to the side. Glancing beneath herself, Lucy's eyes widened in dawning horror at the ball of tangled limbs belonging to Natsu and Gray.

Lucy did not have time to yell at them as the duo slammed far harder into the legs of the ladder, flinging the ladder out from beneath Lucy's body. The sudden jolt and collapse of her support sent Lucy airborne. Lucy screamed in terror, eyes slamming shut, waiting for the agony of an impact from falling from almost two stories up.

Bixlow watched Lucy from the Raijinshū's self-claimed corner of the guild. He was glad for the relative privacy his visor gave him. Only his team's familiarity with his infatuation would know Bixlow was watching the blonde woman. Not that it mattered if he had the secrecy his visor, or not. They would rib and tease him relentlessly either way. When Ever found out, she made sure the others knew. It was her payback for all the taunting Bixlow gave the Fairy mage over her attraction to Elfman. She had made Bixlow's torture over his love interest into her personal mission. Ever took great pleasure in taunting him every chance she got.

He watched as Lucy padded across the guild dragging the ladder again. She looked up at the rafters with distaste. It was then that he noticed that she had opted to leave her sandals by the bar. Her arms crossing under her bountiful chest, making them push up just slightly. Bixlow had to take a draw from his beer to keep from groaning at the sight she made. Instead of her usual body hugging attire, Lucy's new attire was an even bigger tease, if that was possible.

Lucy was wearing low rise denim capris that clung to her ass and legs like a second skin. Bixlow noticed how Lucy's deep blue three quarter sleeve sweater hung loose on her shoulders. The plunging neckline shifted to flash the top of her black lace bra each time she was facing Bixlow's position. Whenever Lucy dropped her arms, the fabric drifted lower over her chest as she reached for crepe streamers. The sudden flash of the full lace bra sent a pulse of fire through Bixlow's veins as he imagined all the wicked things he wanted to do to the partially revealed flesh.

When it came to Lucy Heartfilia, Bixlow was conflicted; immeasurably conflicted. Lucy was the heart of Fairy Tail, the light of the guild. He believed Lucy to be every bit the bright star everyone claimed her to be. The problem? Bixlow knew he was falling, and hard, for the stellar mage. The truth of the matter was that someone as good and pure hearted as Lucy could never be interested in someone like himself. The fact that nothing would ever happen between them only aggravated Bixlow's attraction to the sweet woman.

"Seriously dude! I knew you were a masochist when it comes to Blondie, but, if I hear you sigh one more time I'm going to zap the shit out of you again."

"You really are a glutton for punishment aren't you, Bix?"

"Shut . . . up!"

Bixlow really was not in the mood for his team's antics. He had managed to think himself into a petulant mood.

"You should just go talk to her, Bixlow. You never know what could happen."

Freed did not bother to look up from his book as he spoke.

"ALRIGHT! Seriously guys, you know it's never going to happen . . . so back the fuck off!"

'Back off … Back off.' His babies chanted.

"It will never happen because he gets some twisted pleasure from his masochistic deprivation."

"Evergreen, Shut … It …!"

"Oh, Bix! Who knew she would have you so whipped without even trying, or knowing it herself?"

Evergreen snickered behind her fan. She wished that Bixlow was not wearing his mask. It was so much more satisfying to watch the color of his rage and embarrassment flooding his cheeks.

"That's it!"

His retaliation was cut short when from his peripheral vision he noticed the fighting Natsu and Gray slamming into the ladder Lucy was balanced upon.

Bixlow was on his feet, and moving across the guild hall on autopilot. He watched as the ladder swayed side to side before toppling toward the floor, abandoning the blonde Bixlow had been watching all afternoon. His speed increased until Bixlow was flat out running as Lucy's panicked scream filled his ears.

"Shit! LUCY!"

Shoving the brawling idiots out of the way, Bixlow stretched his arms out in an attempt to catch the falling star mage. His arms wrapped protectively around Lucy as she thudded into his chest; the force of her fall knocking them both to the floor. As Bixlow felt something soft and warm against his lips, sound and time came to a screeching stop.

A sudden prickling heat rose in Bixlow's cheeks as he realized the compromising position they landed in. He lay prone on the guild floor with Lucy sprawled over his lap. One of his thighs was pressed tightly against Lucy's womanhood and their feet were tangled together. She had wrapped her hands into his shirt, clutching so tightly that Lucy's knuckles were turning white. Bixlow had one hand on her lower back the other was up around her shoulders and their lips were barely brushing against each other. Her cheeks were flushed and although Bixlow knew it was because of the adrenaline rush from what she had just experienced, he couldn't help the sudden throb of lust flaring to life at the sinful sight she made.

Closing his eyes, Bixlow tentatively flicked his tongue across the seam of Lucy's lips. They parted slowly; he swept his tongue slowly inside Lucy's mouth, relishing the sweet taste of her. Acting on pure instinct, Bixlow deepened the kiss, caressing Lucy's tongue with his own. He teased her mouth and lips as he drew the slow kiss out, pulling back only when the need for air became too much to ignore.

Panic suddenly flooded Bixlow as he felt Lucy's small fingers tugging his visor up and away from his face. He turned his head to the side in a vain attempt to hide his embarrassment and shame over acting impulsively. When her fingers threaded into his hair, a shiver of delight shot down Bixlow's spine. He snapped his eyes to hers and groaned at what he saw swimming in those warm pools. She didn't give him long to think about anything before Lucy's lips were tentatively pressed against his again. Bixlow was not going to let this second chance go to waste, quickly reclaiming her lips.

"HEY! Let go of Lucy!"

Suddenly her soft warmth was wrenched from his chest, and their not so private moment broken as Natsu yelled. Not bothering to argue with the fire idiot that he and Gray were the real danger to Lucy, Bixlow pushed himself to his feet. He took one last quick glance at the blonde woman who was glaring daggers and yelling at Natsu. Stooping down Bixlow scooped his visor up and made his way out of the guild.

Bixlow's tongue flicked across hers, he licked the inside of her mouth and lips, drawing the unexpected kiss out. As he pulled back, Lucy opened her eyes, stunned speechless at Bixlow's actions. She was enthralled by the kiss, so enthralled that she did not want it to end. Licking her lips, Lucy could still taste Bixlow's unique flavor on them. He tasted of something dark, spicy, yet sweet and warm; there was a faint taste of hops from the beer Bixlow was drinking earlier which lingered on his lips. She was desperate for another taste. Lucy discovered that she was addicted to him.

Leaning down Lucy tugged Bixlow's helmet off and threaded her fingers into unruly sapphire locks. She pulled Bixlow closer for another kiss and felt him respond to her silent plea. Their second kiss turned passionate, Bixlow's fingers threading into her hair to cup the back of her neck as their tongues danced.

"HEY! Let go of Lucy!"

Suddenly there was a pair of too warm arms wrapping around her waist, hauling her upright. When their lips separated, Lucy and Bixlow were connected by a thin strand of saliva. As she was yanked onto her feet, and slamming into a solid warm wall of muscle, the strand broke. The fiery heat Lucy felt rising in her face was not from the embarrassment of being caught making out with a guy she barely knew in the guild hall. It was the fiery heat born of rage. Rage at the person who was supposed to be her best friend.

"NATSU! How. Dare. You?"

Her angry words were clipped, each one punctuated with a slap to whatever exposed portion of the dense fire mage she could reach.

"First, you and Gray almost get me seriously hurt because of your idiotic brawling! Now you think it's okay to man handle me?!"

A dark aura spiraled around Lucy as she shoved out of Natsu's arms; a kick to the gut sent him thudding into a nearby wall. As her anger ebbed, Lucy looked around the guild hall for her savior, only to find Bixlow's familiar presence gone. She stood motionless, her mind tripping over itself before a gruff male voice broke through the haze.

"Well are you gonna go after him or not, Blondie?"

Lucy spun on her heels to glare at Laxus. "Your blonde too you over grown spark plug!"

Her second tirade was cut short as Evergreen spoke. "You better hurry before he gets too far away, or it's too late to fix the flame thrower's damage."

Evergreen's words had Lucy moving before the woman finished speaking. Lucy's bare feet pounding alongside her heart as she sprinted out of the guild doors. She paused, suddenly hesitant, a few feet outside. A thought occurred to Lucy that she did not know where to start looking for Bixlow. Furthermore, Lucy was not all together sure if she was the one Bixlow wanted to find him.

"Head toward the tree line at the river. You'll most likely find Bixlow sulking there. You're the only one who can fix this, Miss Lucy."

Freed spoke while walking toward her. Lucy turned wide unblinking eyes toward the rune mage while her brain struggled to catch up. A jolt of anticipation slamming into Lucy's awareness had her shouting her thanks as she raced toward the river.

"Bixlow…"

He jumped, startled by the soft calling of his name. Bixlow looked up and found himself staring into the honey brown, doe eyes of Lucy Heartfilia, standing nearby. To say Bixlow was surprised to see Lucy did not do justice to everything he was feeling. His brain remained a jumbled mess after the events within the guild hall. Bixlow was in a state of shocked disbelief, reeling with a healthy dose of elation and fear. He never suspected that Lucy was harboring secret feelings for him, let alone that she would allow his thoughtless kiss, or initiate a second. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Bixlow pushed himself off the ground and strode to her. If Lucy did have feelings for him, there was no way Bixlow was letting this chance pass him by. Reaching his hand out, Bixlow wrapped his fingers around hers, tugging gently to pull her into his chest.

"Hey, Cosplayer?"

"Hey, Bix. You alright?"

Lucy asked, tilting her head up to stare into his eyes. He eyed the stellar mage for a moment before smiling.

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry about taking off on you, I just wasn't exactly su-"

Lucy pressed a chaste kiss to his lips; silencing him before pulling back to smile with sparkling eyes.

"I'm not complaining. And I definitely wouldn't say no to doing that again … though maybe not in the middle of the guild hall."

"Glad to know my feelings aren't one sided. Though I wish you would have said something or given me a sign a little sooner."

Bixlow cupped Lucy's chin in his fingers and tilting her head up he pressed his lips to hers softly. "How about dinner tonight, seven; and then we can make things official?"

Lucy nodded with a vibrant smile. "I'd like that, very much." She answered in a breathy whisper wrapping her arms around his neck. "Though I'd very much like to finish what we started earlier if you don't mind." Bixlow laughed at her suggestion. Pulling her flush against him, Bixlow smiled.

"Anything for you." Bixlow answered and reclaimed her lips.


	3. Hidden

**Bixlu Week Day 2 – Hidden** _Bixlow discovers Lucy's hidden talent._

The sun was slowing sinking by the time Bixlow stepped out of the guild. He had been walking lost in his own thoughts for a few minutes when he caught a flash of silver from the corner of his eye. Turning towards the shimmering object on the other side of the street he realized that it was a pair of six inch heels strapped to a set of very dainty feet. His eyes roamed up over her slim and shapely legs until they disappeared behind a dark colored cloak. He watched as she tucked her corn-silk hair into the hood and pulled it low over her face. Something about the mysterious woman drew his attention and Bixlow couldn't look away. He followed her at a distance as she skirted around the more populated areas, sticking to back alleys. He found it was odd that she didn't stray from the shadows. The thought that she might be hiding or fleeing from someone crossed his mind just before he saw her slip into the back door of an exotic club he was very familiar with.

Bixlow rounded the corner and slipped in through the front door. He scanned the room and took in the unchanging decor of the Deja Vue club. Sliding into a booth at the back of the room he watched as the cloaked woman slipped in from a side door and made her way toward the back. Running a hand through his disheveled sapphire hair Bixlow realized that he didn't have his visor and cursed himself for not ordering a replacement in advance. He did his best to keep his eyes trained on the table in front of him when a long legged brunette in thigh high white boots approached the table to get his drink order. He noticed that her caramel colored skin glowed in the low light, her matching white lace cami and panty set in perfect contrast to her skin. As he ordered his drink he realized any other night he would have made a move on her, but tonight she couldn't hold a candle to the allure of the mystery woman he had followed.

As the first bars of the next song set started up his attention turned toward the center stage. The lighting in the club dimmed till he could scare see the drink in his hand in front of his face. The strong thump of the music filled the club like a steady heart beat as a cherry blossom pink light illuminated the stage. Bixlow's eyes were immediately drawn to the huddled mass that lay in the center of the stage. The pink spot light bathing her in an alluring light giving her pale skin a delicate ephemeral glow.

 _Screw hello, you had me at sex  
Don't need no intro, let's skip to the bed  
From your head to your toes  
Legs up over your head  
From begs to moans  
We're both seeing red._

He watched with rapt attention as the woman slowly raised her head, her flaxen locks flowing in waves down her back until the tips brushed against her hips. His eyes followed the arch of her back as she thrust her ample chest forward. Her fingers trailing over her long slender throat and down over her breasts that were tightly bound in a blood red corset. The rich red color paired with her milky skin had Bixlow shifting in his seat in an attempt to adjust his growing attraction to the blonde woman.

 _Some believe in love on first sight  
But this is just lust on the first night  
If it turns into more than that's all right  
But right now I don't want your kiss..._

Licking his lips Bixlow imagined his tongue tracing the same path her fingers were taking as the slid down from her bosom, across her flat stomach and further down till the tips of her fingers encountered the tops of a pair of tights, against her upper thighs, that were black as night. The dark of color stood out against her fair skin in the most sinful of ways.

 _I want your bite  
Wanna feel your teeth on my neck  
Wanna taste the salt of your sweat  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight_

Bixlow brought his beer to his lips in an attempt to soothe his parched throat. She had barely started dancing and he was already panting for the woman. Her eyes opened and revealed a set of bright honey colored doe eyes and he almost choked on his drink. "COSPLAYER!"

 _The way you're making me hot  
Don't stop you're hittin the spot  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first_

As the beat of the music increased Lucy's flank rose up from the floor, her body arching almost completely off the stage. He watched the muscles in her legs jump and twitch as she rose from her prone pose. Those sinful silver strappy heels pulling her along the stage until she was standing in front of the stripper pole. He watched as innocent Lucy wrapped her slender fingers around the pole, sliding them over the cold metal; her hand moved as if she was caressing a lover. The flash of her pink guild mark on the back of her hand he caught as she spun around the pole erased any thought that it wasn't Lucy Heartfillia he was watching dance.

 _Lost control, but not get mislead  
Don't ask for my phone  
Yeah we're just sex friends_

 _Who needs clothes  
when you're covered in men  
You never know  
The hand I will lend_

Bixlow was so enthralled with her as Lucy's body began moving in sync to the music, It was as if she were making love right there on the stage. His grip on his beer mug tightened as he watched her move. He was so fixated on Lucy that he forgot everything but the sight of her lithe body moving fluidly across the stage and along the pole. It was as if he was the only one watching and she was dancing just for him.

 _Some believe in love on first sight  
But this is just lust on the first night  
If it turns into more than that's all right  
But right now I don't want your kiss..._

Lucy's skin seemed to glisten under the soft pink light that bathed the stage. Bixlow couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of her as she spun in a slow circle around the pile before stopping with her _sight_ back pressed tightly to the cool metal. He watched as she pulled her knees together, dropping down into a crouch before she began the slow ascension, rotating her hips as she went.

 _I want your bite  
Wanna feel your teeth on my neck  
Wanna taste the salt of your sweat  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight_

He watched her cheeks flair with a brilliant blush as her honey eyes locked on his wide ruby ones. His breath caught in his throat as with her eyes swimming with lust and secrets she gave him a seductive wink before twirling around the pole again. Her flaxen hair fanned out behind her as she spun.

 _The way you're making me hot  
Don't stop you're hittin the spot  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight_

Both her hands gripped high on the pole, she swung her legs out in front of her as she completed a revolution of the pole. Pulling her legs up behind her and locking her ankles around the pole Lucy kept eye contact with Bixlow as she slowly spread her legs giving him a clear view of the matching blood red thong that barely covered her womanhood.

 _Wanna feel your teeth on my neck  
Wanna taste the salt of your sweat  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight_

 _The way you're making me hot  
Don't stop you're hittin the spot  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight_

Pulling her lower lip between her teeth she loosened her grip and slowly slid down the length of the pole to the ground. Bixlow watched with rapt attention as Lucy's hands returned to the pole, and as if it were an extension of her own body she arched her legs in a slow arc to wrap her thighs around the pole. He watched as she slide her still covered core over the pole and for the first time in his life he could remember Bixlow was jealous of an inanimate object. He wondered how it would feel to have her slide along his pole.

 _It's just a one night stand  
Maybe even just a five minute jam  
Yeah, I'm sure you'll rate your gram  
But your sex is all I'm interested in  
So please don't put me in your plans  
Just put me in your mouth  
Yeah put me in your hands  
You're not the one for me_

Bixlow had become so lost in his lustful thoughts that he didn't notice that Lucy had moved to the top of the pole, her thighs clenched tightly, her body hovering in midair. Her thigh muscles clearly defined under her ivory skin, tensed to support her acrobatics. He forgot how to breathe when he saw the tension leave her legs, sending her body on a crash course with the stage.

 _I want your bite  
Wanna feel your teeth on my neck  
Wanna taste the salt of your sweat  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight_

He thought his heart had stopped when her descent halted a few inches from the stage. He watched as her chest heaved with each breath she took, her lips moving with the words of the song in a silent whisper.

 _Oh, Oh baby just bite me._

Bixlow swallowed dryly as he imagined just that. His lips pressing against her supple skin, tasting the salt on her flesh from the sweat that made her glisten in the low light. Reaching a hand down Bixlow attempted to adjust the stiff mass in his jeans as Lucy slowly lowered her body onto the floor. Her eyes fluttering closed as the light faded and the song died out.

As the lights rose in the club Bixlow found the stage devoid of the blonde beauty that had captured his attention. He caught a glimpse of blood red fabric from the corner of his eye and quickly downed his beer. Throwing a few jewels on the table he rushed from his seat after her. He hoped that he wouldn't have to wait long for her. Lucy was at his side and he thanked whatever god was watching over him tonight. Bixlow had barely stepped out into the cool night air when he heard Lucy's voice calling his name.

"Bixlow?"

He turned to face her, her lips turning up slightly at the ends. She still wore the outfit she had just danced in. the only difference was that she had added a ruffled back skirt that barely covered her ass and a cloak over her shoulders. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She had cast a spell over him and he was hopelessly enchanted by her.

"Cosplayer..."

Lucy simply giggled at his strained voice and held her hand out to him as she stepped closer.

"Come on. I was about to go grab a bite to eat. You can join me... If you like...if you can keep my secret."

Bixlow didn't need to see the mischief swimming in the amber depths of her eyes to know that the night would involve far more than dinner. Taking her hand in his and giving a gentle tug pulled her flush against him. He felt her body respond instantly to his. Bixlow watched as her eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted on a sigh at the contact. The hand with her guild mark wrapped around the back of his neck, her fingers threading into his hair and it was suddenly too much for him. The body that had ensnared his senses was pressed tightly against his. He wanted this woman like no other. Without wasting another moment he bent his head and claimed her lips in a searing kiss. He pulled back slowly, claiming her lower lip with his teeth as he pulled away, drawing a whimper from Lucy.

"How about we skip dinner and I just take you back to my place for dessert instead. You can show me more of this hidden talent of yours."

Bixlow whispered in her ear, his warm breath dancing along her heated skin. Lucy shivered in delight before looking up into his crimson eyes. A devious smile gracing her lips.


	4. HomeDoctor

Okay so the next two days are rolled together into one really long submission. Please don't hate me for this and enjoy. Let me know what you think at the end!

 **Bixlu week days 3 and 4 – Home and Doctor**

* * *

Lucy tried to adjust her eyes, take in her surroundings but all around her was blood; red, hot, sticky blood. Her head spun with pain and the sound of the screaming from the fight that was coming from all around her. She managed to get a grip on where she was; the unplanned battle apparently still raged on. Her remaining spirits still fought the dark guild; Lucy hoped that Loke had succeeded in finding help. She sent silent thanks to her spirits who had come to help even though she was useless, her magic all spent. Lucy reached for her discarded key ring and whip as she heard the sound of several pairs of rapid footsteps approaching. Clutching the items to her chest Lucy pulled her aching legs under her body.

It was as she attempted to stand that an immense pain ripped through her gut, looking down she realized that the blood she was bathed in was not that of her enemies but her own. Gritting her teeth she tried to stand through the pain, she had promised that she would come back, promised them all that she would be okay. Half way out of the building Lucy collapsed from the unbearable pain; a scream ripped through her throat and shattered the sound of the battle raging around her. Again she was plunged into numbing darkness.

They had just finished dealing with a monster eradication mission and Bixlow was looking forward to sleeping in his own bed after nearly 3 weeks away. The Raijinshū had been walking absentmindedly toward the train station, each lost in their own thoughts when Loke popped into existence blocking their progression. The Lion spirit's face looked pained, drawn and sweat poured off of the zodiac leader mixing with the think trails of blood that decorated his exposed flesh. The normally well-dressed playboy was disheveled and appeared to have been badly beaten; he was a dead man standing. The sight of the battered spirit cast the Raijinshū into an uneasy silence.

"Loke?" It was Laxus' voice that finally broke the uneasy silence. "Loke what's happened...what is going on?"

"Please... help. Mission ...failed...L-Lucy...danger...Clearing...hour east...please..." Loke choked out between gasps. The members of the Raijinshū exchanged glances with each other unsure what to make of Loke's words when a pained scream was wrenched from his lips. They watched in horror as his back bowed from the pain and new marks appeared along his skin. Loke had remained linked to Lucy. He was taking a portion of the damage done to her in hopes of giving her more time to escape or for help to arrive. Loke's visage shimmered and began to fade before their eyes as the spirit collapsed to the ground, his lips moved in an almost silent final please before he disappeared in a puff of gold dust.

"Please... help her..." Loke's final words drifted on the wind, sending the four older mages into a dead run in the direction he indicated. Each offering up silent prayers that they would make it.

As he entered the small clearing Bixlow took in the sight of a dozen dark mages in various stages of battle with several celestial spirits. He paused and searched frantically for the blonde haired stellar mage. Sending his small totems off into the fray his eyes locked onto a flash of gold. Bixlow watched in horror as a blade held by one of the dark mages cut through Lucy like butter. Her hair fanning out behind her from the force of the strike was tinged red with blood as her body fell to the ground limp. He became blinded by fear and rage at the sight. Bixlow could feel the magic with in him swell and pound through his veins, he surged forward not allowing anyone standing in his way to survive. Getting to Lucy his only thought.

When Bixlow finally made it to the red river he saw his worst fears confirmed. Lucy lay face down in the sand, arms outstretched as if she had been trying to crawl away before her body gave out. Leaning down over her he checked for any sign of life and cried when he heard the very faint fluttering beat of Lucy's heart and the shallow exhale of breath.

Cradling her head in his hands Bixlow carefully shifted her body into a better position. Yanking his visor off he threw it aside, his eyes glowing as he searched desperately for the glowing orb he knew was nestled deep in her chest. He needed the reassurance that she was still there, that she could be saved. Bixlow could feel a few stray tears slip past his lids as he found the dim faint pulse that came from her weakened soul. She wasn't gone, not yet.

Bixlow knew he could save her, he could guarantee her survival. The only question would be how she and the others would react when she found out how he had managed to do it. He could care less what his friends thought about his actions. Taking a deep breath and steeling his resolve Bixlow reached deep into his own magic, drawing on the one ability he had wished he would never have to use.

He bent his head close to hers and spoke in a soft whisper, his fingers combing through her now crimson hair. Bixlow called out to her, promising that she would be alright and begging her to hold on just a little longer as he began to pour his magic into her. Her body arched from the ground as the first push of his magic forced its way into her. He didn't want to watch the way her body moved unnaturally as he literally siphoned his own life energy into the dying mage.

It had taken only a few minutes but it had felt like days as Bixlow had poured himself into her, slowly recharging her soul until it shone bright enough for her to be moved without fear. Stray tears dripped from his eyes, the salty drops landing on her blood spattered cheeks. The essence of his pain mingling with hers, a visual mockery of the way he had just tied them together.

The woman he secretly loved lay bleeding in his arms and Bixlow swore that he would never let this happen to her again. If she survived he would always be near her; one way or another, their lives were tightly bound together now. Pulling her battered and broken body against his own he hoisted her up intent on carrying her to safety. Hoping and praying to anyone who would listen that he had been able to get to her in time, that she would survive this. Fairy Tail couldn't afford to lose her...he couldn't afford to lose her.

"Lucy… Lucy… Can you hear me?" Lucy tried to open her eyes to see the voice that called out to her but to no avail; all she could do now was listen and wait.

"Cosplayer…?" Lucy felt something tickle her nose and she wanted to brush it away but found that her body felt like it was made of pure lead and she lacked the ability to move. Lucy took a breath and her chest ached from the action. She felt the same tickle against her face. Hair, whoever was hovered above her they had just dropped their head to her chest to listen for her breathing; and their hair tickled her nose. She took a deep breath, ignoring the throbbing pain the action caused. She committed the smell to memory; blood and sweat, but there was an underlying smell, it was something woody, dark and spicy. It was intoxicating.

"Cosplayer… Lucy. If you can hear me I need you to hang in there for me okay?" Something hot and wet landed on her cheek and she felt large warm hands wrap around her shoulders and legs. "I refuse to let you leave like this, understand me? Hold on just a little longer, for me." The deep, honey sweet voice continued to talk to her, continued to promise she would be fine. As she slipped back into the numbing void she wondered if this was what it was like to die.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

When Lucy finally woke up she was surrounded by bright light, she could hear voices around her. It took a moment for everything to right its self in her brain and her eyes to adjust to the blazing light. She was lying in a sterile hospital bed, bare from waist up, bound in gauze. Panic surged through her and she shot up and out of the bed, ripping at the IV in her arm. Alarms sounded throughout the small hospital as every nurse and doctor in the Intensive Care wing came running to her room.

"Please, please. You need to lie back down Miss." A small auburn haired nurse pleaded as she scrambled through the door, reaching for Lucy's hand.

"What is going on? Where am I? I want answers, NOW!" She screamed leaping out of the nurse's reach. It was then that he walked in; she recognized the voice instantly when he called out to her.

"Lucy; please, lay down. You've been wounded, severely; you're going to rip your stitches jumping around like that. Sit and I promise I'll fill you in." Her head spun to the sound of his voice and her heart skipped a beat. It wasn't the first time that she laid eyes on him; he had haunted her thoughts for months. Ever since Fantasia when she had seen those captivating crimson eyes Bixlow had featured in her thoughts. The way her body reacted to the sight and sound of his voice Lucy knew in an instant who he was, she would never forget him.

Lucy reluctantly fell back into her bed, sinking back down into the soft warmth and wishing, for the first time she could remember in recent years that it was anyone other than him in the room with her. Bixlow moved slowly, his eyes took in her battered, bruised body as he perched himself at the foot of Lucy's bed. He sat in silence just watching her breath slowly, wondering if she may have fallen back asleep. His thoughts however were interrupted by the sound of her voice.

"Well...I'm waiting." Her tone held a hint of both danger and amusement as she shifted to glare at him.

A soft chuckle escaped past his lips and he found that he was unable to do anything more than take in the sight of her, thankful that she was alive. Her hair unbound, free flowing around her like a golden river. Her amber eyes which usually held so much passion and fire suddenly looked pained and dull. It shook him to the core to admit; even to himself how much that pain in her eyes bothered him. Lucy tired of the lingering silence sat up and tossed the pillow at his head, drawing his attention.

"Well...?"

"I … Cosplayer …" he stopped and took a deep breath; this was obviously going to be harder than he had thought at first. He shook his head and taking a deep breath he began again. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Lucy sat in silence, dumb founded; her mind racing at his words. She knew that her first solo mission had gone pear shaped but she didn't think that her injuries had been that bad, at least not bad enough to end her up in the ICU. What did she remember? She could only make out small glimpses of events and none made any sense to her. Shakily she ran her hand through her hair and drew in a large gulp of air before she trusted herself to speak without breaking. She closed her eyes hoping that the pain she knew he would be able to see in them wouldn't show on her face.

"I … I remember … "she paused not sure how to put what she vaguely remembered into words.

"I was on a mission to retrieve a simple lost item. It wasn't so simple though. I remember that the item was some kind of artifact that had been stolen by a local group of thieves. Loke and I were tracking them..."

Lucy shook her head in a vain attempt to recall additional details but it was almost like there was a wall blocking her memories of that day. She struggled to grasp onto the fleeting tendrils of passing images hoping to further unravel the missing pieces.

"I … I think I had been surrounded...I remember feeling overwhelmed... I sent Loke away, He had been hurt too badly and we needed help... I sent him to find someone...anyone."

Lucy paused clutching her head as it throbbed painfully. The cobwebs in her mind making it had to remember what happened. The task of searching through her scattered memories was soon taken from her as Bixlow spoke.

"Yeah...he found us. The Raijinshū had just finished up a big mission, we were headed back when he popped up out of nowhere looking like he had been through a meat grinder."

Bixlow focused his eyes on Lucy's as he spoke.

"He told us where you were and then screamed as if death had a hold of him. There was no one there to attack him but with the way he collapsed in agony you would think he was being tortured from inside. That sound , the sound of unfathomable pain was enough to convince us, we panicked and took off towards the east. Hoping for the best, preparing for the worst."

Bixlow took a calming breath trying to contain the fear that clawed at his mind as the memories began to replay. They had almost lost her, he had almost been too late.

"We almost didn't make it...there was so much blood...and you...Mavis it was awful."

Bixlow's words trailed off into a whisper, he couldn't take it any longer. The sight of her still bandaged body and the fact that she was finally awake after days of silently praying she would survive brought a new wave of the oppressing fear and terror he had been dealing with to the surface. The memory of her almost dying in his arms, of him giving her a part of himself, was too fresh, too raw especially when she was over the worst of it all. The joy of her finally waking mingled with the painful memories of her bleeding out in his arms. The thought of losing her slammed into him and robbed him of all thought.

"...I almost lost you..."

With that single softly uttered sentence Bixlow reached out threading his fingers into Lucy's hair. He pulled her into him until their lips met in a slow burning kiss that he hoped would burn the memory from his brain. He wanted this moment with her; this pure memory to erase the blood splattered one that didn't seem to want to leave the forefront of his mind.

The sudden contact made Lucy jump and her eyes widen, she sat in shock for several seconds after Bixlow pulled away before her brain was able to process what happened. Dropping her face toward the floor. Lucy's hair veiled her from his searching eyes as she spoke.

"I … I think you need to leave, now Bixlow."

Her strained, lust laden voice contradicting her words but he knew better than to push the subject just yet. He felt the bond that tethered them vibrate when he had kissed her, he mentally scolded himself for taking the choice from her completely and now Bixlow only hopped that he hadn't done more harm than good with another hasty action.

"Wendy should be here in a few hours to help speed things up. We can talk later Cosplayer, when you're up to it. There is something I do need to tell you but it can wait...I can wait." His voice trailing off into a whisper at the end. Bixlow stood slowly leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts.

Laxus peered around the corner just in time to see Bixlow slide slowly out of Lucy's room and found that he could not contain himself and had to take this opportunity to ruffle his friends feathers for a change. He had just got done talking to the nurses and knew that Lucy was back to her usual spitfire self and he didn't need dragon hearing to have heard her screams when she woke up.

"I take it you and Blondie had a nice time then Bix?" Laxus called out as he rounded the corner smirking. "What with you just now leaving her room."

The Seith mage leaned back against the wall outside Lucy's door and crossed his arms over his chest. "I would be careful how loudly you speak Laxus, she isn't exactly in the brightest of moods." Bixlow didn't want to go into details as to why she wasn't in a good mood. If her reaction to his kiss was any gauge as to how she would react when he told her that he had bound their souls together, he wasn't sure he ever wanted to have that conversation.

"Ah. What's the matter did she turn you down already Bix?" The lightning dragon chuckled slightly as he closed the gap between them. "Ya know; if you'd like I would be more than happy to give you a few pointers on how to satisfy her." his cobalt colored eyes sizing up and taking in the frazzled sight that was his best friend.

Anything that the soul mage could have said was cut short and killed before it could make its way past his lips as Evergreen rounded the corner. Her hand moved so fast neither Laxus nor Bixlow had seen it move until Laxus' head was pulled back with such force you would think his neck was going to snap. Evergreen had her hand entangled in the golden blonde spikes.

"I think you have gone soft in the head Laxus, I'm taking you home to Mira. I'm sure she'll be able to provide all the attention you could desire." she hissed through clenched teeth and giving a sharp hard tug on his hair. Casting an apologetic look at Bixlow, Ever led Laxus down the hall way.

"I passed Wendy on my way back here; I wanted to let you know she was on her way. So don't go darting off. I'm going to take the boys home and check in with master. You stay with Lucy and Wendy. We'll see you back at the guild in a few days." Evergreen called over her shoulder before she rounded the corner and was out of sight.

Lucy waited until the door to her room was closed before she broke down into tears. Her body ached everywhere, every movement sent spikes of pain lancing thorough her. She mentally scolded herself for her hasty reaction when she woke as agony erupted across her abdomen as she settled back against the bed. A pained cry was torn from her throat as she felt something pop and tear in her side. Looking down a spot of bright crimson bloomed on her snow white bandages.

A bright flash of golden light momentarily blinded Lucy. When the light dimmed and she was able to blink the spots from her vision Loke was standing at her side. Lucy choked on a sob as she saw the mixture of pain and relief in his tawny eyes. Hot tears pricked at my eyes as I reached out for my faithful lion spirit.

"Oh Loke!"

"Lucy... oh god Lucy I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Loke carefully wrapped his arms around his battered master, careful of her injuries. He pulled back and brushed a stray bit of hair behind her ear. His eyes shone with unshed tears causing Lucy's heart to ache with the depth of the pain she saw there.

"Oh Loke. Please don't beat yourself up. I'm safe, were all safe. I'm here thanks to you."

"I just wish I could have protected you better princess..."

"You were wonderful Loke, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. So no more tears."

Lucy swiped her thumb under his eyes catching the drops before they left his lashes. She pulled him back into a tight hug as silent sobs shook her frame. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms, silently comforting the other for several minutes. Master and spirit separated when the door opened. Looking over Loke's shoulder a faint smile touched her lips as her eyes caught a flash of Wendy's blue hair as the young sky slayer entered the room. Lucy called out to the young girl in a soft voice.

"Hey Wendy."

Loke turned his attention to the small girl before looking back at Lucy. He stepped back from her embrace and with a deep bow excused himself from the room.

"I'll be back if when you need me. I'm going to go let everyone know that you are finally awake." His visage shimmered as the bright light filled the room again with his departure. "I'm so happy that you're going to be okay Princess."

Turning her attention to Wendy Lucy gave her a tired smile. She had been to active for having just woken up. Based on Loke and Bixlow's reactions she was sure that she had missed some days but she wasn't sure how much time she had actually lost. Wendy swiped furiously at her eyes as she tried in vain to wipe away the tears that spilled down her cheeks. Lucy held her arms out to the young girl and gave a small nod.

"It's okay Wendy. I'm going to be just fine...even better now that you are here."

Wendy took in the sight of her surrogate sister's battered form. Lucy's whispered words and silent offer of comfort had Wendy practically flying across the room. Her arms wrapping tightly around Lucy as she cried loudly into the older girls chest. Lucy bit down on her lip to hold back the pained cry as Wendy's arms pressed into the worst of her injuries. Lucy ran her fingers through Wendy's hair, soothing the girl till her cries turned into whimpers and finally she was released.

"Thank you for coming Wendy. Think you can take a look at how bad it is? I'd like to get back home soon."

Wendy nodded sharply and turned to hover her hands over Lucy. Moving steadily she began to pour her magic over the various internal and external marks. Barely a minute had passed before Wendy's eyes began to water again as her hands made a second pass over Lucy's abdomen. A startled cry became lodged in her throat as she realized the extent of the injury.

"Oh Lu-Lucy..."

Wendy would be able to heal the majority of the damage and with any luck there would be no lasting damage to the internal organs from the blade. Wendy was having a hard time figuring out how to explain to her friend that she would always have a reminder of the terror she experienced in the form of a four inch scar that would bisect her abdomen.

"I can h-heal most of t-the damage...but this wound...t-they cut t-too deep...It will l-leave a sc-scar..."

Wendy's heart fell when she saw a flicker of pain flash across Lucy's features before it was masked by a soft smile. She knew the physical reminder of what Lucy went through would make the task of mentally healing that much harder. Releasing her magic Wendy nuzzled her face into Lucy's chest. The two women curled up in the bed silently offering each other support. It wasn't too long before the strain of healing Lucy's injuries had Wendy slipping into a deep slumber curled protectively around Lucy, who had slipped back into the black veil of oblivion as her body still recovered from the stress of her day.

That was the position that Bixlow found the two girls in several hours later when he slid back into the room. A soft smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he took in the image of peace they made in sleep. He leaned back against the door half in shadow, his arms crossed over his chest. Bixlow stood keeping a silent vigil till sometime in the early morning a high pitched keening sound pierced the night and hit him like a physical punch to the gut. The sound of Lucy's pain pulled him to her bedside, his hand reaching out to brush her hair back from her face. He crouched down to whisper softly in her ear.

"Shh. Lucy your safe, you're okay...I'm right here..."

Wendy had come around when Lucy began to cry out, she watched helplessly as her friend and sister suffered. She pushed off the bed and stepped away from the bed as Bixlow crouched down attempting to soothe Lucy. She could hear him whisper to her gently trying to ease her out of whatever terror gripped her. Lucy's arms suddenly shot out and wrapped around Bixlow's neck, her eyes flying open to stare at him as fresh tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Your safe Lucy, nothing is going to happen. I won't let anyone hurt you again. I promise."

Bixlow repeated the words again and again till Lucy visually relaxed in his hold. His arms tightened around her waist to support as Lucy's body went slack all her energy fleeing her in one swift go. As Bixlow bent to press his lips to the crown of Lucy's head Wendy took it as her sigh to give them a moment alone. She quickly exited the room leaving Lucy in Bixlow's care.

Bixlow pulled Lucy tightly against his body and slid into the bed, leaning back against the headboard. Lucy curled tightly against his chest, clutching him to her as the dream faded away. Lucy couldn't understand why she suddenly needed Bixlow so close to her and in that moment she didn't care. All that mattered was that he was there giving her the comfort that she so desperately needed. The ache in her heart eased the longer he held her.

Taking a deep breath a familiar scent rose up into her conscious. It was warm, spicy and slightly woody. Memories flooded into her and she slowly began to piece things together. Lucy pushed against Bixlow's chest, her amber eyes still glittering with tears as she searched his face for answers to questions she couldn't place. He had said that he almost lost her, he knew what happened to her. Lucy's voice was soft and pleading when she finally found the ability to speak.

"Please Bixlow...I need you to tell me what happened...I need you to fill in the blanks...Please..."

Bixlow sat there stunned for a moment at her whispered words. Her desperation pulled at his heart strings and he pressed his lips to her head again. He wasn't sure if either of them was ready to face everything just yet but he wouldn't be able to deny her anything. Bixlow heaved a sigh and in a soft voice only she could hear began to tell her what had happened after Loke had reached out to the Raijinshū.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Bixlow was jarred awake by the sound of a panicked, blood chilling screaming as it cut through the muggy night. He sat bolt right up in bed as he realized that the sound had been ripped Lucy's throat as she relived her worst nightmare. No sooner were her eyes open did Lucy dart from their bed and dashed down the hall, her mind still locked in the dream. Squeezing his eyes shut Bixlow slid from the bed and followed after his girlfriend. It had been two years since the failed mission but the nightmares were still just as bad.

Lucy skidded to a halt just inside the verandah doors, reality slamming into her as the cold night air blew across her over heated, sensitive skin. Her flaxen, hip length hair had pulled loose of her bun as she had slept and was currently tangled and windswept, half shielding her face. Her crystalline amber eyes danced with a mix of terror and fear as the memories of the dream still lingered on the fringes of her mind. Bixlow approached her slowly, sighing slightly as he tucked a few stray hairs behind Lucy's ear.

Reaching out to cradle the terrified sobbing blonde in his arms his fingers absentmindedly trailed over the four inch scar across her abdomen, the only physical reminder of the day he had almost lost her. He whispered in her ear; as he fingered the strap of her emerald green night gown.

"Easy Cosplayer. I got ya baby."

Bixlow's hot breathing tickling her neck and causing goose bumps to break out over her soft peach skin as he spoke. Lucy blushed fiercely; it was the third time that month that she had run panicked from their room while she had been in the midst of that dream. The third time that month that she had raced from their room still in her night clothes only to come to when the cold night air hit her heated flesh. Glancing down at what she had gone to bed in this time she was at least thankful that it was not the full lace night gown she had been considering. The sound of Bixlow's soft chuckling in her ear drew her back to her current situation.

"Oh g-god Bix! I'm sorry... I'm so s-sorry!"

Lucy quickly devolved into a wailing mass as she threw her arms around his shoulders, a pained cry lodged in her throat. The minimal strength her legs had leaving her as she collapsed to her knees, bringing Bixlow with her. Her body sagged against his under the weight of her fear. She was ashamed that she had woken him again. To this day she couldn't understand why he stayed with her. He had been faithfully by her side for the last two years. Always there to bring her out of her own head when the nightmares started up. As he wrapped his arms lovingly around her body a fresh wave of tears made their way down her cheeks.

Bixlow slipped his robe off and wrapped it around her; slowly helping her back to her feet. He slipped his arm around her waist and led her back to their bedroom. His fingers brushing the tears away from her cheeks in a soft caress. He kept his voice soft and soothing as he spoke to her. This woman was the love of his life, and he would gladly go through hell for her.

"Come on Lucy, I know you have no control over when it happens. Let's head back to bed and we can talk about it if you want."

Lucy nodded her agreement and allowed Bixlow to lead her back into the house. The last dregs of the nightmare fading away with his comforting touch. If she was being honest she didn't want to talk about it again. They had talked it to death, right now the only thing she wanted was the comfort and peace he brought to her.

Bixlow had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't register that they had already made it back to the bedroom. It wasn't until he felt warm air tickle his ears as Lucy whispered to him. He felt the silk of her gown brush against his arm as she slipped inside the room beside him.

"I'd rather not talk about it if that's alright baby. I'd rather you just help me forget it."

The words were spoken as if on angel wings and Bixlow knew that he was in big trouble when Lucy finally made her move. Thankfully he didn't have long to wait until he found himself pinned against the bed. His one hundred and fifty pound girlfriend holding him in place, her fingers trailing up his bare chest in a soft caress. Bixlow chuckled slightly at the proud look on her face and allowed her a second to enjoy her fleeting victory before he flipped them both over and cover Lucy's mouth with his own.

"I may not be able to take away the memories but if it means that I can be by your side I would gladly walk this hell with you as long as it means that I get to taste an angel before I die."

Bixlow whispered in Lucy's ear as he pulled away. He rolled off to the side of her, reaching into his bedside table. He pulled a small box from the depths of the drawer. Bixlow cradled her dainty hand in his as he slid onto the floor. A smile graced his lips, his eyes sparkling with love as he kissed the back of her hand. Opening the black box he watched as her eyes grew wide when she saw the ring nestled in the cream colored satin.

"Cosplayer, I love you with every beat of my heart. You came into my life like a brilliant star that has fallen from the heavens. I want to be the place you always call home. I want to walk by your side till the darkness becomes light and the shadows of our past no longer haunt our steps. Please say you'll let me be the one to always guide you back from the dark. Lucy, will you take my hand and let me be the light to your path as you are to mine?"

She had no words for this beautiful man. He was everything she needed. As tears poured from her eyes she could only mutely nod, a brilliant grin splitting her face. Bixlow's face lit up like a kid at Christmas with her yes. Bixlow couldn't get the ring on her finger fast enough. His heart felt so light, the remnants of the nightmare a thing of the past. Throwing her arms around his shoulders Lucy broke down into a fit of giggles as she pressed her lips to every inch of him she could reach. They sat in silence locked in each other's arms till exhaustion won out and they slipped into a blissful sleep. As the bright light of a new day filled the room a smile graced both sleeping mages lips. The bright light of a new dawn chased away the shadows of the past and they knew that no matter what they would always have each other.


	5. Vendetta

**BixLu Week Day 5 – Vendetta** – Bixlow stumbles upon Lucy enjoying some alone time one night during the S-class exams only to get caught watching, Lucy promises that she will collect her payback.

 **Bixlow POV**

The sound of my heavy breathing filled my ears. My body tensed the muscles in my back twitching with nervous anticipation as I watched Lucy move closer to the edge of the spring. My jaw dropped...my eyes growing wide as the thin terry cloth towel that had shielded her nude form from my eyes slid down the length of her back to pool at her feet. I really hadn't intended to watch her but the truth was I had a thing for the stellar mage and there was no way I could pass this opportunity by.

Lucy sighed as she sunk below the surface of the water, her eyes fluttering closed. I watched the ripples as they lapped at the curve of her breasts, the combination of warm water and cool night air hardening her peaks. The sight of her had me licking my lips as I imagined taking one of those taunt peeks in my mouth. I shifted form one foot to the other as I tried to adjust myself to ease some of the pressure I was beginning to feel.

A low hum left Lucy's lips as her fingers brushed across her pebbled nipples. I watched as a soft love blush colored her cheeks and the tips of her chest. The fingers of her right hand plucked at the taunt flesh, her left hand ghosting under the surface of the water to slide over her abdomen. I had to bite back a groan as my eyes were drawn to the erotic sight she made. The crystal waters of the pool offering no veil to the effigy of her fingers teasing her entrance.

I lost myself in risqué delusions of what it would be like to have her laid out on my bed. Her long platinum tresses framing her face and splayed out across his black sheets. Lucy's back arching as he buried his face in her burning core, or his thick fingers delving in and out getting coated in her sweet honey. My name falling from her lips as I tease her over the edge. A low groan clawed at the back of my throat as I shove the thoughts to the back of my mind. I can't afford to get lost in my own head right now.

It seemed as if all the noise faded except for the sounds of Lucy's passion as she pleasured herself. I watched as her back arched slightly, the ripple of the muscles in her upper arms told me that she had just thrust her fingers into her heated core. My cock twitched as I imagined how tight she would be, her inner walls gripping me as I thrust into her. I had to grip onto the tree beside me so tightly that my knuckles turned white to keep from launching myself across the clearing to where Lucy bathed.

"O-Oh...Bixlooow..."

I forgot how to breathe as I heard my name tumble from her lips and my heart suddenly ached as if someone had grabbed hold of it. Lucy's fingers pinched her nipple, tugging hard on the tender flesh. Lucy's fingers continued to thrust into her entrance below the water. Each time she would shove her fingers roughly into her sex she'd tilt her head back exposing the pale column of her throat. My name crawling from her throat on a breathy moan left me dazed.

"Bixlow...ngh..."

Lucy's voice was laced with lust and paired with the way she looked as she crested and plummeted over the edge of her release; her skin flushed and glowing in the aftermath of her release, was the most exotic and seductive thing he had ever laid eyes on. I groaned as my member throbbed while I watched her chest heave as she came down from her orgasmic bliss.

Drops of water splashed down from her body, leaving ripples in the pool around her as she stood. Lucy's skin bathed in moonlight seemed to take on an ephemeral glow as drops of water skated over her ivory skin, dancing and shimmering in the pale heavenly light. My eyes followed a bead of water as it rolled between the valley of her breasts, growing in size as it slide over her taunt stomach and disappearing into the small nest of golden curls at the apex of her thighs. My mouth was suddenly dry and I licked at my lips, wondering if she would taste like she looked, like candy and sin.

The whole world seemed to tilt in my vision for a moment as my breath caught in my throat and somewhere in my mind I registered the sound of my name being called. I was pulled from my fantasies as a soft smooth hand cupped my cheek. I blinked and found myself face to face with the woman I had just been watching and fantasizing about. 'Shit.' My thoughts just kept going round and round in my head, even as my heart clenched painfully.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me Bixlow?"

I swallowed hard at the sound of Lucy's voice and mumbled incoherently, attempting to speak. I tried to say something, anything to explain my presence but not a word would come out. I sat there; staring mutely at her, my tongue was thick with lust from the scene I had just watched. Even though I was mortified at having been caught watching her bathe and terrified of what she would do having caught me, she was still standing clad only in thin white panties in front of me, her arms crossed over her ample chest.

It was a very distracting sight to say the least. I watched as beads of water continued to form and drip down her body from her saturated hair and I itched to follow the path of each drop with my tongue as it skated over her skin. Somehow I managed to make a sound...sort of. It was more of a choked whimper than actual words but they seemed to be all the response she needed.

"Well it hardly seems fair that you got to watch me Bix."

My jaw clenched as her lips brushed my ear, her warm breath ghosting over my skin. A shiver ran through me as I felt Lucy's fingers trail from my shoulder down the center of my chest and a reassuring warmth spread through me.

"Guess we will just have to rectify that next time."

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Her face was a mask of desire, eyes shining with hunger as she watched him slip the low slung shorts from his legs. Lucy drank in the perfection that was his body. Her eyes raked over the well-defined calves and thighs, appraising each inch of flesh he displayed. She swallowed hard as she followed the curve of his narrow hips up to his rippling abdominal muscles and even further up to his broad shoulders. Clenching her hands in front of her in an attempt to curb the desire to tangle her fingers in the messy sapphire locks that fell in messy spikes across his head.

She licked at her suddenly dry lips at the pleasured hum that escaped Bixlow's lips when his hand closed around his arousal. His eyes drifted closed, lips parting as he started to stroke himself in a slow teasing pace. His moves slow and deliberate as he drew out the pleasure with every stroke to his aching sex. Lucy was mesmerized watching the sensations flicker across this face with each pass his hand made over his velvet length. A wet heat settled between her thighs as she heard him suck in a deep breath from between clenched teeth when his thumb ghosted over the tip of his over sensitive flesh.

Lucy watched as sweat began to bead across his body from his heated ministrations. Bixlow's skin took on the most enticing sheen when the light would catch the small drops of moisture that skated across his muscled form. A low groan escaped his throat with the next pass of his hand. His thumb quickly swiping across the bead of pre cum that had formed on the flared head and Lucy found that she wanted her tongue to make that same pass. She wanted to know what flavor he would leave on her tongue. Lucy bit down on her lower lip harshly to stifle her own pleasured sound as she watched Bixlow drive himself closer to his own release.

Bixlow's hand continued its path along his turgid length, rising and falling, his pace never faltering as he sought his release. Lucy watched the muscles in his arms tense rhythmically as his grip tightened with each up stroke only to lax as Bixlow drew his hand back down his length. She was entranced with the sight of him. Each groan and gasp that stole past his lips sent liquid fire burning in the pit of her stomach. Lucy shifted, rubbing her thighs together trying to ease the growing tension in her core as she watched the private show he was giving her.

Bixlow groaned in frustration as he neared his end, his brow creased with concentration and his pace slowed to stave off the release he so desperately wanted. His body began to quake with the pent up need. The sensations quickly became too much, his pace faltered before picking up. His fist tightened as his hips thrust up to meet each furious stroke. Lucy watched as Bixlow's head tipped back his mouth open in a strangled cry as his face contorted with his release. She swallowed thickly and found her own end as the milky ropes of his release shot from the end of his cock to splatter the ground and trickle across his knuckles.

"..Sa-satisfied ….. Cosplayer…?"

Bixlow panted, his voice reflecting his exhaustion and lingering lust as his body slumped back against the cold tile wall of the shower his eyes locked on the blonde.

"Hardly Bixy…"

Lucy's cinnamon eyes glittered with unhidden lust for the sapphire haired mage. He had seen her at her most vulnerable and while she had just seen him in the same situation, her desire for the man had increased ten-fold. Lucy licked her lips as she sauntered closer to Bixlow, reaching a hand out she trailed the backs of her fingers up for the apex of his thighs and along his abdomen. Leaning her head close to his ear, she grazed the lobe with her teeth before she whispered hotly.

"I am nowhere near close to being satisfied…I think we may have to work together next time."

Lucy pulled back and pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth she winked before turning around and sashaying out of the locker room, a wide grin on her face.


	6. Fluffy

**Bixlu week day 6 – fluffy** _A conversation had between Lucy and Bixlow as they relax after enjoying the fantasia parade and festival._

* * *

"Tonight was fun."

Bixlow was on the verandah gazing up at the moon as he muttered softly.

"Though I don't know if I'll agree to the traditional dress next time. It's quite funny."

Bixlow had agreed to dress in the traditional kimonos for the fantasia festival tonight. It wasn't one of the fancier official ones. A more casual version but he had agreed to dress up for me all the same. I had worn a kimono to match his. The traditional wear reminding me of my upbringing. I feel as if my posture is better while dressed this way.

"It's interesting attire, Lucy. It looks good on you though."

I heard Bixlow's soft voice as he closed his fan, turning his face towards me. He casually adjusted his legs as he searched for a more comfortable position. The movement allowed me to catch a flash of skin from between the slats of his traditional garb. The sight of his bare skin made my heart pound erratically in my chest.

"Th-thank you..."

My tongue felt thick but I managed to choke the words out blushing as I seek his further approval of my choice of clothes. As much as he had agreed to wear it for me I had dressed up for him. I wanted to impress him after all.

"D-do you like it?"

"Yeah, of course. I like my get up. But you, wearing that kimono...it's beautiful. You look so sexy."

"Do I...?"

Bixlow's straight forward words cause me to look away in embarrassment as heat infuses my skin. I could hear him chuckle quietly but can't seem to bring myself to care.

"By the way, the mood I beautiful tonight."

I heard him mutter in an attempt to change to mood and conversation. However his words made my heart seize and throb. I remember being taught of a novelist in the distant past defined the quote to mean 'I love you'. There was another veiled saying that went along with it. I rack my brain for the saying.

"...I could die for you."

The words flow from my lisp as soon as I recall them. I raise my face and watch as Bixlow's face contorts with his confusion. A soft smile pulls on my lips; I lock my warm amber eyes with his ruby ones and tell him directly. Bixlow seems astonished at my words and I feel my cheeks flame.

"Umm... A long time ago, it was not proper to outright say 'I love you' verbally. That's why when you wanted to tell someone how you felt you referred to the quote 'The moon looks beautiful watching it with you'. So whenever someone wanted to say 'I love you' they said 'The moon is beautiful' instead."

"I see...but what was the one you said Lucy?"

"There was a similar saying...When a woman had been told that she was loved, she would reply 'I can die for you' because they were so happy to be loved by the one they loved. That's why they would say 'I can die for you'."

"I see what you mean...It's interesting how people used to think, isn't it."

I fought through my embarrassment and did my best to awkwardly explain my limited knowledge on the romantic sayings. Smiling at his acceptance of my explanation.

"Sorry if I surprised you."

"Yeah, I thought my heart was about to stop beating. Cosplayer, if you die. I can't live on my own..."

I can hear sorrow in his voice and I feel his pain in my heart.

"Besides I rather prefer telling you that I love you directly."

"Perhaps that suits you best Bix."

"Yeah, being indirect is not my thing. It might be useful on a mission...but I would like to directly express my love to you Lucy."

As Bixlow spoke so straight forwardly his eyes captured mine. His voice dipping into a husky whisper, sending fire through my veins.

"Lucy...I love you..."

"...I...Love you too"

Bixlow smiles softly upon my reply before his smile turned mischievous.

"Nah, words are not enough to describe."

"What?"

"Let me love you even more, Cosplayer..."

Bixlow said as he pushed up from where he was leaning against the sliding door. I watched his smile shine in the moon light and waited with bated breath for his fingers to come and touch me.


End file.
